Brandon Chillar
Los Angeles, California | college= UCLA | draft= 2004 / Round: 4 / Pick: 130 | drafted_by= St. Louis Rams | teams= | jerseys= | retired = | credit = Corey Wilson / Press-Gazette }} Brandon Chillar (born October 21, 1982 in Los Angeles, California) was a nickel linebacker for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was originally drafted by the St. Louis Rams in the fourth round of the 2004 NFL Draft. He played college football at UCLA. He is the third player of East-Indian decent to play in the NFL, after Bobby Singh and Sanjay Beach. College career After graduating from high school, he played college football in the Pac-10 for the University of California, Los Angeles, where he gained prominence on the Bruin defensive unit. Chillar started 35 of 49 games at UCLA, recording 255 tackles (149 solo) with 12.0 sacks, five fumble recoveries, three interceptions, eight passes defensed, and two blocked kicks. and earned first-team All-Pac-10 as senior. when he led the team with career-high 133 tackles (72 solo), 2.0 sacks, one interception, five passes defensed, two fumble recoveries, and one blocked kick as a senior. Professional career St. Louis Rams Chillar joined the St. Louis Rams as a fourth-round draft pick in the 2004 NFL Draft. On July 26, 2004, Chillar signed a four-year $2.1 million contract with the Rams. Having a father, Ram Chillar, of East Indian descent, Chillar became one of the handful of Indian Americans in the NFL. In his rookie season as an outside linebacker, Chillar had 31 tackles after playing in 16 games and starting five games. In 2005 Chillar started seven games and played in all 16 and made 61 tackles and returned blocked punt 29 yards for first career touchdown against the Jacksonville Jaguars on October 30, 2005. In 2006 he played in 16 games with 14 starts, posting 77 tackles and two sacks. In 2007 Chillar totaled played in 15 games with 14 starts and made 85 tackles and 2.5 sacks. He also forced three fumbles, recovered one and defensed four passes. Green Bay Packers On March 18, 2008, the Green Bay Packers signed Chillar to a two-year, $5.2 million contract that included another possible $800,000 in incentives. In 2008 Chillar played in 14 games with seven starts. Chillar was counted on in pass defense as he often replaced A.J. Hawk in the Packers' nickle defense. Chillar totaled 69 tackles with 8 pass deflections on the season. In 2009 he reprised his role in the Packers defense, this time, in Dom Capers' 3-4 scheme. Chillar, playing mostly in likely passing situations made 42 tackles, with 2 sacks and a pass defensed. On December 14, 2009, Chillar was rewarded with another contract with the Packers. This time he signed a four-year, $22.65 million contract with $7 million guaranteed. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Brandon Chillar profile * Packers.com - Brandon Chillar profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers linebackers Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions